


playtime

by habooskii



Series: Insanity Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Insane!Logan (implied), Insane!Patton, Insane!Roman, Insanity Sides, Mental Illness (Implied), Other, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Serious Injuries, all of them are actually, not yet anyway, patton and roman are crazy, well except for virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habooskii/pseuds/habooskii
Summary: sometimes, virgil lets his emotions get the better of him and doesn't listen to his instinctsorpatton and roman want to play superheroes





	playtime

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a working AU that I have with my partners, called Insanity Sides. It takes place in a universe where Thomas has Schizophrenia, and the sides are all affected by this in different ways. This is the first work in the series, but these will probably not be posted in chronological order so if and when I post more to this series, I'll be sure to label them in the correct order!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy

He’s got no clue how he ended up here. No idea how he let these two talk him into playing such a game, not when every survival instinct he had was screaming at him to stop, to say no. But somehow, despite Virgil being the literal embodiment of self-preservation, they still managed to swindle him into this. It’s probably Virgil’s fault; he’s always been too trusting of the others, even when something’s obviously been amiss the past few weeks. Maybe it was just his desperation to believe everything was okay. Or maybe it was the way Roman and Patton looked at him, eyes full of joy and excitement when they proposed playing Superheroes. Maybe it was a combination of both that allowed him to drop his guard, to take both of their hands in his own and let them whisk him off to the roof for what they deemed to be their “playtime”.

And the roof was where he found himself now, staring over the edge of the building as he felt the anxiety slowly crawling up his spine, seating itself deep within his chest. His hands started to shake and he looked back at the two men who brought him up here, but they didn’t seem to be nearly as scared as he was. In fact, they looked at him with anticipation, smiles carved on their faces as they waited for him to participate in their twisted escapades. Virgil’s gaze shifted back over to the edge of the building and he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, his hands clenched into fists as he stepped away from the edge.

“Can’t we just play Superheroes downstairs, guys?” He asked, ashamed of how much his voice was shaking.

Roman scoffed, waving his hand dismissively. “Nonsense, my shadowy yet angelic songbird! Why would we play inside when we could experience the real thing out here?”

“But-- uh… what about costumes? We aren’t even dressed up! I’m sure Patton would rather go downstairs and make costumes and play inside, right?” Virgil looked frantically over at Patton, whose smile fell into a thoughtful frown.

“You know, he’s right Roman! How can he be--”

Roman didn’t give Patton the chance to finish his thought, cutting him off with the snap of his fingers. Before Virgil knew it his usual black jeans and hand-crafted jacket were gone, replaced with black spandex that clung to his body in all the wrong ways. A horrified shout of protest left the anxious side’s mouth but was covered by a shrill of pure joy.

“Oh Roman, he’s perfect!” Patton cooed as he jumped up and down, not able to contain his excitement.

“Isn’t he? I designed the outfit myself.”

Confusion shifted on Virgil’s face before he looked down at the suit he was wearing and spotted the stormcloud that made a “V”, understanding exactly what Roman meant. It wasn’t until he grabbed the purple cape that hung from his back that the reality of the situation finally hit him, panic filling his body.

“Roman please, I don’t wanna play anymore--”

A disappointed sound left Patton, his eyes filling with tears at Virgil’s protests. “You don’t wanna play with us..?”

Before Virgil could explain himself Roman was shaking his head, rubbing Patton’s back reassuringly. “Sure he does, Padre! He’s just getting a little stage fright is all-- it happens to the best of us.”

The prince walked closer to Virgil, closing the gap between them. He instinctively backed up, one step back as Roman took one forward, until he hit the edge of the building. His balance tipped and he would have fallen if not for Roman’s hand reaching out to grab his own. A sigh of relief washed over him as he steadied himself, gripping the other’s hand tightly in gratitude. He looked up to thank him but any words he had died on the tip of his tongue when their eyes met. The grin on Roman’s face said it all, and the glint in his eyes was unlike anything Virgil had ever seen before.

“Even the best directors will tell you; sometimes all an actor needs is a little _push_!”

Virgil really wasn’t sure what he expected when he fell. A cry of sorrow from Patton? An apology from Roman? Whatever it was, it wasn’t the happy cheers from the two men still left on the top of the building as they urged him to fly like the superhero he was supposed to be.

 

* * *

 

 

When he woke up, he was already on the ground. At first, he thought it might’ve been a dream, some kind of sick nightmare. But when he opened his eyes and saw Roman and Patton standing over him, equally disappointed looks on their faces, he knew it wasn’t.

“You didn’t fly.” Roman deadpanned, any and all previous amusement gone from his voice. He almost sounded… angry. “You were _supposed_ to fly!”

Roman stepped closer, kneeling on the ground next to Anxiety’s body with a frown. Virgil watched him like a hawk, eyes following his hand as it reached out and poked roughly at his leg.

_Oh god, his leg._

It was the first time he’d actually bothered to look at himself since he’d awaken. His leg was bent in a precarious angle, which definitely wasn’t normal, and if he looked close enough he was certain he could see bone. Roman’s rough jab sent pain coursing through his body and Virgil cried out, trying to move away but only managing to make the pain worse.

In an instant Patton was next to Roman, slapping the prince’s hand gently and shooing him away. “Now quit that Roman, you’re hurting him.”

Roman simply grumbled and pulled his hand back, standing up once more. “I guess I’ll play with him another time then. He’s no use to me like this.” He spoke, rolling his eyes before turning on his heels and storming back inside.

Patton pointedly ignored Roman, choosing to instead sit next to Virgil and gently run his hands through his hair in an attempt to calm him down. Virgil only opened his eyes when the pain began to lessen and his breathing evened out, hoping to see Patton happily staring back down at him. But when he looked up at him, Patton was staring elsewhere; namely, his broken leg. But the look on Patton’s face wasn’t one of horror or even sympathy -- it was fascination.

“Patt--?”

Virgil’s words were cut short, another shout ripped from his throat, as Patton poked the bone that jutted out of his leg.

“This is so cool! I never knew bones looked like this!” Patton gasped, this time grabbing the bone in between his fingers.

Virgil whimpered protests, wailing in pain as he incoherently begged him to stop, but it fell on deaf ears. Patton was too invested in the cool new sight in front of him, a smile plastered on his face as he played with his new toy. It wasn’t until Virgil started to cry, and Patton spotted the tears, that he stopped.

The smile fell from his face and he looked mortified, his own eyes welling with tears. “Did.. did I do something wrong?” He sniffed loudly, his lip quivering as he looked down at Virgil. “Do you not love me anymore? Is that what this is?”

When Virgil didn’t answer, his mind too frazzled from the pain to begin to form an answer, Patton asked him again. “You love me, don’t you, Virgil?”

He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears from falling, but he didn’t have to see Patton’s face to hear the disappointment in his voice. Virgil found himself nodding quickly, more out of fear than actual agreement.

Patton was smiling once more, his hands now gone from Virgil’s legs, instead weaving themselves in his purple hair. He ran his hands through Virgil’s hair slowly, playing with the strands in an attempt to calm him down once more.

“And I love you too, kiddo.” He cooed, his voice much gentler than before. Patton leaned down and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “My Virgil. All mine.”

Despite how endearing it was supposed to be, the words sent chills down Virgil’s spine. He knew he should be scared but Patton’s touch was so familiar, so comforting, he couldn’t help but ease into it. It didn’t take long for his body to relax and his mind to go numb, and he gave into the feeling with minimal fight.

Patton didn’t move his hand, even when Virgil’s eyes fell shut and his breathing evened out as sleep took him over. “All mine. My sweet, beautiful Virgil.” He whispered, leaning down to kiss his forehead once more.

_“Forever.”_


End file.
